The Tale of the Underworld Princess
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Bo Dennis is the unaligned Succubus. Neither Light nor Dark claims her. She is an enigma to all fae – always turning the odds to her favor. She questions who she is when the identity of her father is revealed to her by one of the Ancients. These questions lead her to Tartarus – and has anyone told her not to eat or touch anything. Well – she does now she's stuck in the Underworld.


**Authors Note: So I always wanted to do a Lost Girl Fanfiction but I lacked inspiration. But now I've written a full chapter to it and I got to say I'm so pleased with it. I hope to see Reviews, as well as, some favorites and follows by my next update. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary:** **Bo Dennis is the unaligned Succubus. Neither Light nor Dark claims her. She is an enigma to all fae – always turning the odds to her favor. She questions who she is when the identity of her father is revealed to her by one of the Ancients. These questions lead her to Tartarus – and has anyone told her not to eat or touch anything. Well – she does now she's stuck in the Underworld with her Father.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Bo/Rainer**

 **Hades/Persephone /Aoife**

 **The Tale of the Underworld Princess: Part 1**

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked agitated with the women who had struck a bolt lightening towards her just days ago.

"You heard me Bo, Hades is your Father."

Wasn't that shocking? Bo had always knew that deep down that she was dark; hell she even was dark for a time. Rainer. She missed him, but like all things they eventually die. And she was going to kill her Aunt, no matter what.

"You're lying." She yelled, in a last attempt to keep the truth away from getting past her hearing.

"Am I, Bo?" She clines her head to the side in question. Challenging her to challenge her answer, whether it be true or false. While, handling a sharp object and placing the sharp object on the table along with the many other weapons that were there.

"No. I don't-"Bo started to say as Zeus interjected, "Believe in what you will. But Bo listen to me, Hades will bring upon the end." Zeus said gravely, walking over and grabbing onto Bo's arm to make her point. "You saw for yourself in the Seer's vision." She added to add more emotion to her point.

Her eyes showing fear for what her Father could possibly do to her.

"You're afraid of him." Bo said in a matter of fact kind of way. Ignoring the vision for the moment.

"As if I would be afraid of Hades." To prove her point a bolt of lightning shot out from the sky and shot of bolt of electricity through a nearby victim a couple feet down from where they were standing. "Is that the only thing you can do, a one parlor trick god?" The silence was deafening.

"Why did you tell me?" Bo questioned her Aunt.

Not believing for one second the act that Zeus was putting on.

"I need you Bo- you're the only one that can banish Hades back to the Underworld if let out." She carefully explained.

"Why would he be let out?" Zeus walked to the mini bar pouring a glass of aged bourbon- as she casually slips that if Hades was let out then he would create an army to end the world, as she took a sip of the aged bourbon not even wincing at the rawness of alcohol that assaulted her throat.

"And you think I would be a part of this. That I would actually let my Father out?" Bo quested back.

No matter, how Bo wished that she could see her Father, to know him as a person she wasn't selfish enough to upheave evil to the world. She knew that her father was one sadistic man – he even locked her mother in a cage. What kind of person would do that? Oh, yeah my father would. God of the Underworld, hello.

"I know you will Bo?" Zeus said no lie detected in her soft voice.

"How?" Bo followed after her as Zeus perched herself on the metal railings of the back porch overlooking the city.

"Because- when I kill you the only way to defeat an Ancient like myself is only by another Ancient." Bo then felt a slight pain from within her stomach – looking down she saw that a metal sword had impaled her. She could feel red liquid spilling out from the point of impact.

Taking a quick glance to the side she spotted Hera- how she didn't notice him was beyond her. Hera took the sword out from within her body as Bo started to back away, and run to the elevator to the best of her ability.

Quickly pressing the button for the doors to open, why they didn't have stairs was beyond her imagination.

"Bo, we will talk later- but next time we won't let you live." Zeus said as the Elevator doors opened. Bo stumbled into the elegant- looking elevator falling to the wall – much to her relief it kept her upright.

Hera pressed the button to close the doors.

Leaving her to bleed out upon the tiles of the Elevator floor.

Why was it always her that got injured in the cruelest amount of ways?

[Break]

She quickly pushed through the door.

She was on the verge of dying- she needed to heal and fast. She thought about healing it with Lauren, but she quickly banished the thought. Lauren wasn't really the kind of person she needed right now.

She needed someone that could heal her quickly, that wouldn't be afraid to hurt her in her already hurtful state. She was a Succubus it was in her nature to be dominant and to go for what she wanted right there and then.

She collapsed as she could hear the sound of the chosen person rushing to her aid. Her eyes met warm brown eyes that had quickly turned yellow in terror. He could smell the blood that had covered her abdomen.

"Bo, what happened?" She could hear Dyson ask.

"Zeus." She answered as her body was lifted into Dyson's firm hold.

It was all Bo could say before Dyson's lips covered hers' she instantly sucked out some of his chi she could already feel the impaled wound start to close, she lifted her arms to secure around his neck, as her body was sent roughly down onto the bed- as Dyson started to heat things up as the two of them got lost in the healing art of lust and romance between a Succubus and a Shifter. (Note, there is no human staying with Dyson, yet)

An hour passed, and Bo was catching her breath after the steamy encounter that had just taken place.

It had been months since she had sex with Dyson, she missed it. How he could know her just by the simple touches he makes. If she could be totally honest. They both knew that they could have sex without feelings that it was strictly for when she needed healing in a dire crisis. As she was only a couple hours ago.

"Bo- can you tell me what happened?"

His hand landed on the soft spot of her shoulder- Bo turned back, leaning into his touch and looked Dyson in the eye.

"Hera had stabbed me from behind- I was distracted by Zeus. I guess I didn't detect Hera from behind." Bo replied her hands clenching in frustration and her brows furrowing in disappointment to her lack or error of judgment. Could she even trust any member of her extended family?

She could feel Dyson tense as soon as she mentioned Hera- he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with the God of Marriage. Ancients possessed the living bodies of humans- they had to kill their hosts to stay within them. It was terrible, but that was the way of the supernatural. To take what they want, and to not give a damn about the consequences that follow.

"What exactly did Zeus say to you?" Bo glanced back up to Dyson telling him clearly, "she said that I would raise my Father from Hell." Bo said.

"Father? You know who he is?" surprise filtered through Dyson's resonating voice. Bo knew that Dyson was serious by the way his body leaned in.

Dyson leapt up from his position on the bed- clutching Bo's hands in his. Her eyes stayed on Dyson the whole entire time, without flinching she replied, "My father is Hades."

Dyson let go of her hands, his face betraying the emotions that he was going through inside himself. It was a normal reaction, Bo thought. Who wouldn't react like this when given the information that her father was the King of Hell?

"What are you going to do?" he asked in a soft whisper.

That was a nice question, she wasn't sure of what she was going to do.

She had a lot of questions, questions she had been asking herself every day and every day she would have no answer.

But, now she could have all her questions answered.

She could finally have someone that actually cared about her, Bo thought. And all it took was the decision of a lifetime.

To release Hades from Hell, or to go to said world imprisoning him.

Yep- she was glad she was un-aligned.

Thinking that neither Ash, if there was one, nor Morgan, if said Morgan was even Fae, would let her do something so idiotic and stupid that would change the world forever. However, Bo could and would do things her way. She had always had, and wasn't going to stop now. That's been her motto ever since being introduced that there were more than just her out there in the world. That neither Light nor Dark had any say in the matter to the precedence of her well-being.

[Break]

The Clubhouse, was the name for her little quaint home that she had shared with Kenzie, now Tamsin, and every other night Lauren stayed there, as well. She really needed to look into a new place if people were just going to stay over.

She was lying down upon her bed – fully healed and all.

Eyes both brown and blue staring at the so called 'gift' her Father had given to her. Her first gift to be exact – she had one memory of her father and it was the back of his head holding her in a nursery of some kind. The strange thing he was humming a lullaby that she knew or remembered. It had completely baffled her at first, that she could actually remember something from her hidden past. She wanted to know more, that was truer than anything.

The gift was a toy box – a box that resembled a jack in a box – so Trick, her Grandfather, had said.

She leapt from her position on the bed and now held the box in her lap. Her head leaning against the backboard of her bed, letting the box stay in her lap. Her hands traced the strange etchings that were carved in the ancient medal. If it was ordinary it would had took her breath away, but it was magical, fae to be more exact.

She didn't want to release her Father. How could she know to trust in him, would he bring the world into dam nation, into nothing but darkness?

The vison she saw from the Seer's drink had her, and Trick freeze in mid-action at the time they had been at Zeus's party for her.

The blankness of the darkness at the world's end. It had chilled her to the bone, was she willing to sacrifice the world in order to release her father? It was a heavy question to consider.

She could see her hand shaking and thought better of it.

Setting the box back onto her night table. Casting her eyes to the opposite way to give in to temptation of what the box held.

Going with the other option, which was finding a way into the Underworld, into Tartarus.

Yeah, like that would be easy.

First things first, however, if she was going to find the opening of the Underworld there was one person or Fae she had to meet. Lucky for her the Fae had just walked into the Clubhouse.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled at the blonde Valkyrie that just walked in.

 **Till next time…**

 **Pages: Three**

 **Words: 2,030**


End file.
